The private network emergency alert pager system relates generally to an emergency alert system, and more particularly to a private network emergency alert system utilizing multiple personal alert pager devices and a monitoring station which is in two-way communication with each personal alert pager device.
“Active Shooter” events have increased dramatically in the last decade; a common problem has been the lack of technology that provides instantaneous, mass notification to potential victims in the immediate threat area. The incident at Virginia Tech increased the focus on the problem when the area in need of protection encompasses a wide area such as a sprawling campus with over 100 buildings, and when the threat is mobile. Even victims who were aware of a threat in the area were unaware of which areas contained the threat, and what area to move to for safety. The Active Shooter phenomenon has also resulted in the increased use of RFID-activated and secured doors on campuses nationwide, which are intended to provide secured areas for students and faculty/staff in emergency situations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system which can provide a solution to the problem of mass notification, and at the same time provide personal accountability for every person in need of notification, protection, and rescue.